1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pesticidal compositions comprising a specific organophosphorus compound and certain pyrethroids and to the use of such compositions for control of pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
O,O-Diethyl S-(2-chloro-1-phthalimidoethyl)phosphorodithioate, commonly known as dialifos or dialifor is described as a non-systemic insecticide and acaricide in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,353. On the other hand, natural and synthetic pyrethroids, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,176, 3,996,244 and 4,024,163, have been of considerable interest because of their quick knockdown activity, low persistence as toxic residues and their low mammalian toxicity. While such compounds are desirable pesticides, because of their relatively complex chemical structures, they tend to be difficult or expensive to manufacture. For certain uses, as increase in the pesticidal spectrum or effectivensss of either the dialifos or the pyrethroids would be desirable.